YPC5GG25
is the 25th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and also the 219th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis With school being closed everyone helps Syrup move into Natts House. Meanwhile, Nozomi and the others leave to find decor when they notice a strange duo keeping an eye on them... Summary Nozomi and the girls are making plans on how to enjoy their summer vacation when a sleepy Syrup comes into the room and complains over his hatred of summer. He suddenly faints and changes into fairy form, worrying the girls. Meanwhile, at Eternal, Anacondy apologized to Boss for getting the Pretty Cure inside, but he says it's okay because he wanted to see Pretty Cure with his own eyes. Anacondy assures him that she already has a substitute for Nebatakos, and as this is going on Bunbee walks into the room in hopes of impressing his newb oss- only to find a room with two tables. Two mysterious people watch Natts House. Inside, Syrup is eating and mentions not having eaten recently due to the School Cafe being closed for summer break. He misses the pancakes he was often given, only to notice the time and mention having to leave for work. He asks if anyone has anything that needs to be delivered and Natts brings up a desire to remodel he store, asking Syrup if he can lend them a hand. Syrup claims that because of work he can't, and Coco suggests he just stays there until hey finish. Syrup agrees as the guys decide keeping him there to make sure he is safe is a smart idea, and suddenly excited, Nozomi is quick to drag him and the others out for some shopping. The two mysterious men are shown to still be watching them. At the store everyone attempts to determine what Syrup would like- but in the end they mostly find what they like, earning a scolding from Karen; although she is shown lingering on a painting she really likes. With everyone distracted, Syrup takes off and sits by himself when Queen Bavarois appears from the Rose Pact. She asks why is he resting when everyone is shopping for his room, and Syrup claims to be tired, and being alone with Mailpo is enough for him. To try to encourage him to allow their kindness and enjoy it, she tells him that she has been getting better because of the people waiting for her at the Kingdom. It's then Nozomi and Kurumi arrive with a job chart. Kurumi explains that he will have his own fair share of work; like cooking, cleaning, and tending to the trash. Syrup confirms to them that this is better than living alone with just Mailpo in an uncomfortable place. Before they spot her, Queen Bavarois is quick to hide herself back within the Rose Pact. Returning to Natts House, the group find the mysterious people at the door. Nozomi assumes they are customers, but Syrup suddenly pushes her aside well-aware of their true intentions. The two "customers" introduce themselves as Isohgin and Yadokhan and they reveal they already took the Rose Pact. As they prepare to leave Nozomi requests that they return it, causing them to change back into their Monster forms and giving the girls a chance to transform. As Isohgin and Yadokhan prepare to attack they recall already having the Rose Pact and try to take off instead. Syrup stops them and recalls Queen Bavarois' ability and asks her to shine her light, effectively blinding them. He uses this chance to grab the Rose Pact from them, which angers them and they fuse into one single monsyer. Rouge, Aqua, and Mint used their attacks, but they weren't working. The duo resumes attacking and aim for Syrup, saying if he gives them the Rose Pact they would quit. He refuses and Milky Rose tells them that she won't let them harm her friend before using her Blizzard on them. Dream then uses Shooting Star attack, which combines to de-transform the duo and send them packing, and leaving the Pact behind. Exhausted, Milky Rose transforms back into Milk as Queen Bavarois decided to return to her kingdom. Syrup offers to take her there, returning later that day very worn out and tired; especially since she talked the entire way there. To his surprise he finds the girls waiting for him and as it turns out, they made him pancakes to make him feel better. Although Milk points out that it will be his duty to do the dishes. Major Events *Syrup moves in to the Natts House. *Eternal's "hunters", Yadokhan and Isohgin, are introduced. *Queen Bavarois returns to the Bavarois Kingdom and gives her card to Rin. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo *Queen Bavarois Villains *Isohgin *Yadokhan *Bunbee *Anacondy *Boss Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!